Carlisle And Esme
by Wish.I.Was.Mrs.Carlisle.Cullen
Summary: Its just Carlisle and Esme, I dont think there is enogh mentioned about them in the book so this is just a little extra that i enjoyed writing and i hope you enjoy reading it. Its my first FanFic, so please read and review let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

My first ever fanfic and who best to write about none other than Carlisle and Esme. So be nice I've never wrote anything like this before. Oh and Yeah quite strong sex stuff, smut, whatever you wanna call it it's all the same, but oh well that's just my sick perverted mind kicking in. ;) Review that would be nice, I would like to know what you all think of this crap. =) (=

Oh Btw this is set while Bella is still human I don't know when but yes sheeee is.

And blah blah blah they're not my characters

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A crisp morning breeze rippled through the forest. The leaves on the trees were silently swaying, hanging on to the branch with all they had. A small Blackbird flew to a window on the big house and perched down on the outside windowsill, however retreated away quickly when he noticed what was inside. Esme was sitting on the large leather sofa facing towards the window, letting out a low sigh; she got to her feet and made her way, slowly for her, over to the staircase. Carlisle was, as always, in his study. The Children were at school and wouldn't be home for another few hours so they could have some well deserved alone time. Esme knocked twice on the thick wooden door to Carlisle's study; although there was no doubt that he had heard her approach.

"Come in Esme" A cool voice answered from inside

She entered the cosy office room and sat down opposite from Carlisle taking in his features that she had so many times looked at before. His smooth blonde hair looking surprisingly messy today, his perfect lips that she had so many times locked her own firmly around. A small smile began to play around her own lips as she remembered vividly what it was like to kiss him.

"Esme, dear, may I ask why you come into my study, say nothing, but let a simple smile drape your beautiful face?"Asked Carlisle

"Do I need a reason to come and see my husband. I'm just thinking about certain...things." She replied

"No, no reason necessary. But still is there anything I can help you with?"

"I can think of just one thing" Said Esme and the smile danced around her lips again, she rose from her chair and walked around the desk. She placed herself neatly on Carlisle's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can you guess" She whispered into his marble ear giving it a quick kiss.

"I think I'll need a little help" He teased

Esme began kissing down his cheekbones and down his chin she completely bypassed his lips just as he moved in to kiss her back. She carried on down his neck and onto his chest, quick as ever she undone all the buttons on his white shirt and kissed down his bare chest. Carlisle shook his shirt off and it fell to the back of the chair. Esme dragged her head back up to Carlisle's, finally kissing his much waiting lips. The passion and urgency was flowing between them as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Carlisle grew hard within in an instant, suddenly feeling like his jeans were too tight. Esme pulled away and sat on the desk. Crossing her legs and pouting her lips, made it difficult for Carlisle not to pull her right back on to his lap.

"Can you guess yet?" She asked

"Oh I think I might just be able too." He replied, roughly pulling her sexy form back onto his lap, and returning the favour she had earlier giving him, but ripping open her silk blouse with his teeth and then the same with her black lace bra, exposing her perfect round breasts. A low growl rippled through his chest and escaped through his mouth. Esme let out a small giggle.

"It, so, turns me on when you growl like that" Whispered Esme

Carlisle lowered his mouth down to her pert nipple and began to suck and lick her, switching occasionally to her other breast. Esme's breathing had picked up as soft moans broke through her mouth. Expertly using his hands he pulled down her skirt, shifting her position slightly so he could easily pull it off her legs. Shocked to find she was wearing no knickers, Carlisle pulled his head away from her breasts and stared down in disbelief. Esme, and no knickers, that was very unlike her.

"What I didn't feel like wearing any today. I don't have to wear them everyday do I, unless you have a problem with it?" Esme smirked

"Oh, there is no problem here, nothing at all."

Suddenly feeling even more aroused than before Carlisle lifted Esme onto the desk fell to his knees and dropped his head down and slowly started to lick her nub, pushing his tongue into her clit. Skilfully flicking and swirling his tongue around her delicate silk insides. He felt her walls contracting around his tongue and that made him churn his tongue around faster and faster, with his inhuman speed.

"God Carlisle I need you so badly. Inside me right now, I can't wait another second." Esme screamed; jumping off the desk she pushed Carlisle flat out on the floor. Quickly, obeying his wife like he always did unzipped his flies and ripped his trousers off his legs.

"You're so beautiful Carlisle" Sighed Esme, her eyes roaming over every inch of his perfect body.

"How can you say that when you are sitting there right on top of me, you're beautiful figure, you are the most stunning person alive, hypothetically of course." Argued Carlisle

He flipped her over so he was on top, and smoothly entered her throbbing clit. He thrust in slowly at first, ignoring Esme's pleas to go faster and harder. Finally he quickened up his pace, unable to help himself, driving himself further and further in each time, exploring deeper depths of his bedazzling wife. Esme was the first to come, arching her back off the carpeted floor, screaming Carlisle's name over and over again, sending him into overdrive. Hearing her scream his name like that made him push himself in further, rougher and rougher until finally he came sending his load deep inside her. They both stayed like that for a minute, feeling the unnecessary need to catch their breath. Carlisle finally rolled off her stunning figure and lay by her side wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you Esme, my wife, my soul mate, you're forever mine." Whispered Carlisle.

"I love you too, forever, with everything I have got to love you with, and that will never stop" Esme breathed back.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry about the cheesy ending I couldn't think how to end it. :) And anyway if you got down this far thanks for reading and please review It would be nice to hear what you all think.

I don't know if there will be another chapter depends on if I have enough time and what you guys write in your reviewsssss...... ;D

Oh and sorry if it doesn't make sense in some places I read it through and it did; but I knew what I was writing about....

(:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ohh look another chapter I didn't think I was gonna write one because I didn't have a storyline...but who needs a story line when writing Smut. ;) And anyway the characters just write themselves (:

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Esme's POV :)

I sat on the floor, of our modern living room, running my fingers through the fluffy cream carpet. Carlisle was sat behind me on the leather sofa; his head buried deeply into a book, my head was resting on his knee, although he was taking no notice. Edward sat beside him, his arm wrapped lovingly around Bella's shoulder. Over the other side of the room Alice sat on jaspers lap, her own arms wrapped tightly around his neck communicating silently through their strong connection. Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared on a "hunting" trip, although I think we all knew they weren't really hunting.

I remembered the early days of mine and Carlisle's relationship. We were inseparable, always with each other and when we weren't it hurt like crazy. It still did hurt me to be away from him but time, eventually began to ease the pain of being away from each other and we realised we had all eternity to be together. I loved him so much, we still had the best times together, like for instance, 3 days ago we had the best sex in his study, and it had felt so different to every other time we'd made love. It was more urgent more passionate than most of our other times. He was so rough, so animal like, my lion. I quite liked that, I thought I would have to tell him when no one was around. It was quite turning me on just thinking about all this and I couldn't wait for tonight to be with Carlisle.

"Umm Esme Do you mind keeping your thoughts to yourself?" Edward asked.

"Oh sorry Edward I didn't think about you being here" I answered back, if I had blood I would have blushed.

"That's okay. But next time you might want to check your company first." He replied

I looked around; everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at me, I felt extremely embarrassed it would of been obvious what I was thinking, for Edward to ask me stop thinking it. Alice giggled a little then carried on staring into Jaspers eyes, Bella looked a little confused clearly it wasn't so obvious what I was thinking to her, no doubt Edward would tell her later unable to keep anything from her. The only one that hadn't stirred at all was Carlisle he carried on reading as though Edward hadn't spoke. I sighed and wondered what he was thinking; I'd like to believe that it was me and the last time we had done it. If only I had Edwards mind reading skills. Oh I would love to know what was going through his head as we had sex, (not that he didn't voice his opinions, because he did) but to really know what was going on inside that marvellous head. How he thought of me, what did he think of me? I started to feel a little aroused again. I leant my head fully back on Carlisle's lap to look at him; he was peering at me over the top of his book, I smiled seductively up at him, I don't know if it looked seductive upside down, and he, in return, raised his eyebrows at me and imediately looked back down to his book. God that damned man, he sure knew how to torture a woman, I would have to pay him back later and I immediately thought about different ways of doing it.

"Esme you're doing it again." Murmured Edward

"Sorry. But in my defence Edward should you really be listening if you don't want to hear?" I questioned him

"It's Kind of hard not to hear you when you are practically shouting your thoughts for me to listen." He answered

"Sorry again Edward I'll think of something else instead"

Alice giggled again then discreetly jumped of Jaspers lap and dragged him by the hand out of the house. Edward stood up too, and pulled Bella with him upstairs clearly seeing what Alice had just witnessed.

"Esme: darling. Where have our children gone?" Carlisle asked, still not looking up from his book.

"I couldn't be sure but I think they are giving us a little privacy."

"Why would that be?"

"Just things that I had been thinking, that Edward had been listening to."

He closed his book and lay it down on the floor next to me; I stole a quick glance at the cover "Medical Marvels throughout the history". Typical. He pulled me up onto the sofa next to him and kissed the top of my head.

"Just out of interest, what were you thinking precisely?" He asked with such intensity that I answered him immediately, unable to resist temptatious charms.

"About you, and sex, and about how I was going to call you a lion, and the last time we had sex in your study, then I started feeling really turned on, which is when he first interrupted, then the next time I was thinking about what you thought about while we were having sex, then I thought how I would have to make you pay for raising your eyebrows at me. Then I got interrupted, again!"

"Isn't it pretty obvious what I think about?"

"Yes, but, what are you really thinking?"

"About you, it would be impossible, to not think about you, and how much I love your body and you. And how I never want it to end and how I wish I could stay like that with you forever, never having to leave you, never being without you, and now I am thinking about how much I want you right now—" he cut his sentence short by crushing his lips against mine his hand entwined itself in my hair, and I wrapped my own arms around his back trying to pull him closer to me. He moaned into my mouth sending a shiver down my spine.

"Wait, Edward only went upstairs, he doesn't want to hear this as well as what he heard earlier?" I started

"He knew what was gonna happen he didn't have to stay"

"But Carlisle..."

"Sshh my darling" He said pressing a finger to my lips, tracing the outline. The slightest touch had me wanting more, who knew my husband could do this to me still after 80 years of marriage.

"Carlisle" I breathed

His lips again found mine, forcefully, crushing into me. He pushed me back against the cushions; I wrapped my legs around his waist just as he drove his hips into mine.

"I want you so badly baby girl" He breathed into my mouth, I managed to roll on top of him sitting on his crotch. I ripped off his t-shirt throwing it to the floor and his trousers and boxers quickly followed its path. He was fully erect by now; I could see the lust in his eyes and knew this would be his punishment, I moved further down his body too sit on his legs and I took the base of his shaft in my right hand and bought my mouth down to the rest. I rolled my tongue around the tip finally allowing myself to take more of him in my mouth. He was so into this, moaning my name over and over begging me to let him take me. I hated hurting him and I hated even more what I was about to do. I pulled my mouth from around him and sat up straight again, I stared into his eyes and watched the confusion well up there.

"Esme, what are you doing?" He whispered

"I just can't do this, not with Edward upstairs, I just feel so...so...naughty." The truth was I could have done it, I was too wrapped up in my own world to not even care about anyone but Carlisle and I. He looked hurt and I hated seeing that especially knowing it was me that caused the hurt to be there.

"But that didn't bother you a minute ago, love."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll have to make it up to you later" And that I could definitely promise him, I was left feeling extremely unsatisfied myself, and could only hope we got another chance alone.

"Whatever makes you happy, darling wife" I knew he wouldn't argue if it was what I wanted, he was too nice. He sat up and looked at the remains of his clothes on the floor. He sighed.

"Good job I wasn't too fond of that outfit" He murmured "And I love how all your clothes are still in one perfect piece."

"That was my plan" I smirked "I think you have some clean clothes in the kitchen if you didn't want to go upstairs"

I watched him walk away, naked, I wish I could leap at him but I had to keep a firm head on _later _I promised myself.

Just as Carlisle sat back next to me on the sofa again there were 3 knocks at the front door.

"Esme, Carlisle, is it safe to come back in yet?" Came Alice's wary voice from outside. I looked at Carlisle and smiled both thinking the same, how could we even look at Alice knowing she had just seen exactly what had happened...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yey another chap finished :)

Dum de Dum

There will be more...

I like it its growing on me

I can't keep away from writing this

(:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carlisle's POV

I missed Esme already and I had only just left the house, I was now speeding down the freeway in my black Mercedes. I loved Esme dearly more than anything, she was the perfect match for me, my soul mate and I would never stop loving her not in a million years. All I wanted to do now, more than anything was to turn the car back around drive home and take Esme in my arms.

I arrived at the hospital and headed straight to my office where I would leave my bag and change into my white doctor's jacket. I put the stethoscope around my neck and headed to the nurses' station to see who I had to deal with first. I paced over to the elevator and pressed the call button, it juddered to a halt in front of me and I walked in pressed the button for floor number three. I stood impatiently knowing I could already be there by now and treating the patient if I had ran up the stairs. When the elevator eventually stopped at my floor, I quickly got out and walked down the corridor looking for Jaimie Green, currently suffering from lung cancer I would be operating on him later trying to remove the cancer before it could spread even further.

"Hello Mr Green I'm Doctor Cullen, you're having a lung operation later is that correct?" I said

"Yes that's right, very nice to meet you Doctor Cullen."

"I'm just going to check your blood pressure and then I'll need to run a few tests before we get you prepped for theatre."

I took his blood pressure wondering why he didn't flinch away at the touch of my cold hands, I always wondered that in my so many years of Doctoring only the odd few people flinched away at the feel of my hands, maybe they just didn't care as I was their doctor and I would help them get better but still it made me wonder. I took two blood samples and then sent them down to the lab to run the tests.

I worked through the day enjoying my job as always, but missing my wife terribly. I headed down to the theatre ready for the operation smiling slightly to myself as I recalled the massive achievement it took me to have come this far in the medical business. I washed my hands for 10 minutes, the new procedure and got my mask, customary, although I didn't carry any germs. I began the operation, a whole 4 hours of it. Not that the time bothered me I had had much longer operations to do before. But I should leave at 7 and because of this operation I wouldn't get to go until half 9 another 2 and a half hours until could see Esme, I hoped Alice would let her know I would be back late. I had a lot of making up to do when I got home, not that I minded, and I wasn't going to complain about it. I thought I might stop off at Victoria's secret on the way back home and pick her up something to wear tonight.

I thought about Esme the whole while i was operating on this man, the man whose cancer I would be removing to help him live a longer and much healthier life, I only hoped he would quit smoking he might not be so lucky a second time round, i concentrated do firmly on her it was olny us teo in the world and no one else. The operation went smoothly with no problems and blurred by whilst my thoughts were occupied.

I finished up and headed out of theatre ripping off my mask and throwing it in the bin.

"Umm Dr Cullen, you're wife arrived here about half an hour ago I told her to wait in your office and you be there shortly. She looked...Umm...Well I'm sure you'll see." Squeaked Miranda the very shy receptionist, I think I intimidated her somewhat.

"Why thank you Miranda I will go straight there now" I replied, she blushed crimson red and then bustled off in the other direction rather quickly.

So Esme had come to see me, such a nice surprise. She knew I loved it when she came here to wait for me, this one time she was dressed in a Nurses uniform a very revealing nurse's uniform. I took in her glorious body then ripped it to shreds within seconds, which is a shame because she looked amazing in it. I could just picture her in it now and picked up my pace a little, extremely grateful that she had decided to come and visit me. This time I didn't bother with the lift I just ran up the stairs, thankfully no one was there as it might have taken some explaining to do. I rushed down to my office and stopped dead in the doorway.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh and like I have only ever been to hospital twice, and that was nothing major, just an eye operation and having my tonsils out, but umm that doesn't matter. So yeah I don't know what really happens so like I didn't know how to write it but it seemed okay when I read it back (:

:):)


End file.
